gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee, Actually
Glee, Actually is the tenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-sixth episode overall. This episode premiered on December 13, 2012. This is the Christmas episode and will be inspired by'' It's a Wonderful Life'' and Love, Actually. It is directed by Adam Shankman and written by Matthew Hodgson. This was the last episode to be shown in 2012, and the final episode before the winter hiatus comes. Plot Beginning In Sue's office, she writes in her journal. It is Christmas once again this year and she writes about her many thoughts about Christmas, one of them being that the movie'' Love, Actually'' is constantly being played on cable, despite the lack of viewers, or at least that's what she thinks. Artie's Wonderful Life Artie injures himself on an icy wheelchair ramp at McKinley High. Finn helps him to the school nurse's office, where Artie tells Finn he wishes that the accident that paralyzed him had never happened. Artie falls asleep in the nurse's office and enters a dream sequence. In the dream, as explained by his guide Rory, Artie was never paralyzed and as a result many of the events as he knows them never took place. The glee club never got off the ground, and Will has become an apathetic drunk under the control of his wife, Terri. Kurt is bullied by jocks – including several of the glee club members – because of his homosexuality, and as a result never graduated from high school. Rachel Berry works as a librarian in the school library, having never had a chance to be a star. Artie gathers the glee club as he knows it and performs Feliz Navidad in an attempt to inspire them to establish a glee club, but fails. Rory informs Artie that Quinn died of a broken heart after nobody supported her following her accident. Rory explains to Artie that wheelchair-bound Artie is the heart and soul of the glee club, and Artie wakes up from the dream with a better appreciation of his role in the club. Christmas Song Showed'':'' Feliz Navidad by Artie Abrams. Kurt's Christmas Surprise Burt surprises Kurt and Rachel by showing up at their New York apartment. Burt explains to Rachel the significance of Christmas in Kurt's life, especially after the death of Kurt's mother. Rachel goes on a cruise, while the Hummels continue to bond in New York. Burt reveals to Kurt that he has prostate cancer, but it was diagnosed at an early stage and his chances for survival are very high. Burt then surprises Kurt again by revealing that he has paid for Blaine to travel to New York to spend Christmas with them. They have an awkward but cordial reunion, and sing White Christmas. Back at the apartment, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine continue several of the Hummels' Christmas traditions, and have dinner. Blaine reveals to Kurt that he is applying to NYADA. Christmas Song Showed: White Christmas by Blaine and Kurt. The Puckerman's Hanukkah Puck invites Jake to travel to Los Angeles with him. Puck takes Jake to Paramount Pictures where they sing Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah. Puck tries to impress Jake with the lifestyle he lives in Los Angeles, but when the actual owner of the house where Puck told Jake he had been living returns home and kicks them out, Puck admits he has been lying about his lifestyle. The brothers return to Lima and later have a Hanukkah dinner together along with their respective mothers. The dinner goes badly at first, as the two women resent each other, but Puck and Jake convince their mothers that all four of them have a common bond: they were all placed into a difficult situation by the same man. The women begin to talk and start to bond before long. Puck informs Jake that he will be staying in Lima, while he works on a screenplay. Christmas Song Showed: Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah by Puck and Jake. Bram's Apocalyptic Wedding Brittany and Sam reveal to each other that they believe in the 2012 Mayan apocalypse. Believing that the world is about to end, Brittany cashes out her savings and gives her friends expensive gifts. Sam performs Jingle Bell Rock and then proposes to Brittany. Coach Beiste performs the wedding ceremony. When the apocalypse does not occur as expected, Sam and Brittany realize that they are still married, and ask Coach Beiste for help. Beiste reveals that she is not actually qualified to perform weddings, and that they are not officially married. Christmas Song Showed: Jingle Bell Rock by Sam Evans. Sue's Christmas Spirit After failing to satisfy Becky with her Christmas gifts, Sue draws Millie Rose's name in a Secret Santa event held among the McKinley High faculty and staff. Unsure what to get Millie, Sue happens upon a conversation between Millie and her daughter Marley. Marley wants to have a Christmas tree and at least some gifts, but Millie explains that they need to save money to pay a counselor to treat Marley for her eating disorder. Marley sings The First Noel to her mother. After seeing this, Sue breaks into the Roses' home that night and surreptitiously leaves them a Christmas tree, several presents, and enough money to pay Marley's counselor. Becky reveals to Millie that Sue was behind the surprise, and Millie attempts to return the money, but Sue refuses to accept it. Christmas Song Showed: The First Noel by Marley Rose. Finale Millie then brings Sue to the auditorium, where several of the glee club members including Marley sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, as a thank you from Marley. At the BreadstiX, Puck and Jake are singing the same song and Brittany and Sam follow them. Christmas Song Showed: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Marley Rose, Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, Jake Puckerman Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and New Directions. Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Aisha Tyler as Tanisha Puckerman *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose Co-Stars *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff *Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette Trivia *Ian Brennan, one of Glee's original writer, can be seen as a cameo, in a role of a director during the performance of "Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah." *Third time the New Directions have performed the last number of the Christmas episode in some way to Sue Sylvester. **"Welcome Christmas" - Season 2. **"Do They Know It's Christmas" - Season 3. **"Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" - Season 4. *In every Christmas episode it seems Sue Sylvester always seems to go from doing the wrong thing to doing the nicest thing. **Giving all the gifts back and decorating Will's apartment with the help of the New Directions. (A Very Glee Christmas) **Running the food and entertainment at a homeless shelter. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) **Selling her 7000 year old "Bamboo" tree to raise money for Marley and her mom's financial struggles. (Glee, Actually) *In every Christmas episode Kurt and Blaine have a duet that has something to do with the weather. **"Baby, It's Cold Outside" (name) - A Very Glee Christmas. **"Let It Snow" - Extraordinary Merry Christmas. **"White Christmas" - Glee, Actually. *In every Christmas episode, there is always one song that is not included in the album, but this episode does not include one. "Welcome Christmas" in A Very Glee Christmas and "My Favorite Things" in Extraordinary Merry Christmas. *First appearence of Terri Schuester as of Season Two. *Second time that Quinn Fabray is mentioned and doesn't appear in Season Four (The New Rachel). Gallery Socjk.jpg Klaine2012xmas.jpg Swag.jpg Wake Up.jpg 74b7226c27b711e2adfe22000a1fbd6c 7.jpg A6vHvGxCAAAdp 0.jpg 427e6b8c23b311e283fe22000a1fa511_6.jpg dddb72a6238a11e28d1322000a1fb079_7.jpg tumblr_md4s37BhGh1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Brittany's room.png pic 2.jpg Tumblr md7lgusnJX1r8ucpso1 500-1-.png Tumblr md7ikzq1va1r0pv7eo2 250-2-.jpg Tumblr md7q6jmjDS1rz4344o1 250.jpg Xmas 1.jpg proxy (1).jpg KABB Vouge.jpg A7zQAqqCUAEKUWi.jpg proxy (2).jpg 410_-2_417 (1).jpg 410ga26.jpg 410ga120.jpg 410glee_ep410-sc1_006 (1).jpg a274c18a32bd11e2815912313806edf9_7.jpg|adam shankman : NYC glee-style !! 19.11.12 919ecbb832cb11e28e2c22000a1fb747_7.jpg|adam shankman : Early Xmas! 19.11.12 Tumblr_mdrt5rFBcX1qe00wso1_500.jpg x2_fab0bf7.jpeg|Chris Colfer : Eleven hours in ice skates! We're ready for the olympics...or the hospital " 19.11.12 Burt and Kurt Xmas.jpg Kurt and Blaine Xmas.jpg 230999 540429995985841 760037301 n.jpeg 305512 540308669331307 625056919 n.jpeg tumblr_mdty823YDR1qiicbko1_500.jpg Kurt and Burt Radio City.jpg tumblr_me6ceoCsnF1qg1ozjo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_me6ceoCsnF1qg1ozjo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mebkl4BGDo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mebyr0mXIM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg broscene.jpg tumblr_mej7ex3vBt1r532rco1_500.jpg tumblr_mel2wihZGc1qk3tk3o1_500.png tumblr_mel1y0gOqV1qg49w0o1_500.jpg tumblr_meoowfwNus1qj8dg6o1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr mcvslf2Kiu1qhyvewo2 500.jpg Glee, Actually, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Ryder, Sam and Artie.jpg hanukkah.jpg Cover4--1834912446864081785.jpg Glee_criss_colfer_tall.jpg Spl459806009--2445525309779093309.jpg gleeactually.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes